The present invention relates to a computer system, and in particular, to a computer system including a plurality of computer modules in which shared sections to be shared among the computer modules are monitored by use of sensors.
Recently, an information processing apparatus like a server generally includes a main system to provide predetermined functions of a computer and a maintenance and management system which monitors physical integrity of constituent components of the main system, for example, a fan, a power source, a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and a memory to carry out system management, restoration or recovery, and resource management to thereby secure high reliability and maintenability. As such technique of the prior art, there is known a technique described, for example, in JP-A-2005-135063.
Also, as such conventional technique, there is known a technique described, for example, in JP-A-2003-22222. This technique relates to an information processing apparatus including a baseboard management controller including a processor as a server controller. The baseboard management controller monitors all sensors in the computer as an information processing apparatus. The standards for the baseboard management controller are described in detail in “Intelligent Platform Management Interface Specifications” of Intel Corporation, dated Jun. 12, 2009.
When the computer system including a plurality of computer modules includes no management module independent of the computer modules, it is a general practice that a baseboard management controller in a particular computer module selected from the computer modules is employed to monitor sensors of the sections shared among the computer modules.